El gran Sirius Black
by Victorie W
Summary: Algunas de sus memorias. Las dichas y desdichas del merodeador más carismático e incomprendido aquí reunidas.
1. Una fotografía

¿Yo, padrino? Bien, creo que deberían admitirlo a viva voz, la paternidad los ha vuelto locos. Vamos, en mis mejores épocas, Sirius Black era el mejor padrino que tu hijo o el de tu vecino podría llegar a tener. Buena apariencia, a la última moda, elegancia nata, el mejor conquistador y creador de bromas, mi ingenio era incalculable, ¡pero vamos! El chico se ganaba la lotería, tanto que me hubiese adoptado de padre en lugar de a Cornamenta. ¿Pero ahora? Digamos que estoy atravesando una tremenda mala racha y no tengo donde caerme muerto. Estoy en la Orden Ad-honorem (Dumbledore es codo), y la herencia del tío Alphonse, bueno, ya no está tan abultada como antes… bueno… a decir verdad, le pido prestado a James de vez en cuando… estoy un poco endeudado. Mi madre se niega a darme una libra o un Knut partido al medio y me niego a humillarme ante ella y mi padre. No, no y mil veces no. ¿Qué clase de desquiciado me querría para cuidar de su primogénito? James se ríe otra vez y mi rostro es un poema al terror. Creo que es idiota, definitivamente la paternidad lo ha embrutecido.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué? Canuto, eres mi hermano… ¿Quién mejor para enseñar a un Merodeador en potencia? - la pelirroja frunce el ceño ante el comentario- Además eres la mejor persona para cuidar a Harry si un día Lily y yo ya no estuviésemos más.

Buena esa James, un terrible golpe bajo. Me muevo incómodo, como si el sofá tuviese espinas y finalmente digo, intentando parecer despreocupado.

\- ¿… y eso qué?... no puedo. Estoy muy ocupado, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la criatura- miento y me acomodo la barba mientras miro al jardín donde Harry juega con un carrito de juguete. - Elijan a Peter o a Lunático, él es más responsable…

\- Ya se lo pedimos- se apresuró en decir Lily y eso si me molestó un poco… bastante, no lo puedo negar. ¿Yo, "el gran Sirius Black", la última opción?

\- Yo no tuve nada que ver- dijo James lavándose las manos. - Lo hizo a mis espaldas- me susurró.

\- ¿Y ninguno quiso? - pregunté sorprendido.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Suspiro ofendido rascándome la barbilla. El pobre niño estaba desamparado, nadie lo quería apadrinar. Un pobre desgraciado.

\- Lo pensaré. Pero no quiero que se ilusionen...

\- Perfecto- dijo James poniéndose de pie y buscando la cámara. - Hay que retratar el momento. ¡Lily!

\- Estoy aquí querido.

\- Cierto, lo siento amor estoy muy emocionado. Toma, acomódala por favor, que no entiendo cómo funciona. Hay que retratar el momento en el que Sirius Black se volvió un hombre responsable.

\- Esperen, no dije que sí. - era en vano. Absolutamente en vano. No me escuchaban, la pelirroja colocaba la cámara en el trípode mientras James salía en búsqueda de mi ahija… digo, su hijo.

Apareció segundos después cargando al niño sobre su regazo. Pequeño y regordete. Sí, odio a los niños. No nací para ser padre, evidentemente.

\- Ya- dijo Lily mientras se colocaba a un lado y James me entregaba a Harry. - Solo diez segundos.

Harry no miraba al frente, había fijado sus tremendos ojos en mí y con una de sus pequeñas manos había comenzado a tirar de mi cabello que en aquel momento llevaba suelto. Dolía, sí. ¡Y como un demonio! Pero el mocoso había comenzado a reírse con tanta sinceridad que juro me contagio. Ese niño tenía magia, encantador como su padrin… digo como yo, como el gran Sirius. James y Lily se voltearon a verme e inmediatamente comenzaron a reír con ganas.

\- ¡Tienes el cabello verde Canuto! - gritaba James mientras se destornillaba de la risa ante mi incrédulo rostro. En aquel momento el destello de la cámara.


	2. Una noche

Es la primera vez que soy padrino y no sé qué hacer, cómo actuar. Al fin y al cabo, dije que sí... aunque no recuerdo el momento exacto en el que esa palabra salió de mi boca. Después de unas horas interminables, intentando deshacerme el hechizo que el pequeño Harry había fijado a mi cabello, Lily consiguió una poción para contrarrestarlo.

-Pasará del rubio al negro azabache. No te preocupes, para medianoche ya tendrás tus greñas contigo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

James seguía riéndose como idiota y Harry lo acompañaba. Ese pequeño era diabólico, ¡Meterse con mi pelo! Había comenzado a estirar los brazos hacia mí otra vez, ¡increíble! tal vez ahora al fin conseguiría dejarme calvo.

Al ver a dos de mis mejores amigos cuidando de su propio hijo, despertó en mí algo que creía muerto o que al menos desconocía que existía. Ya sabrán que nunca he sido hombre de una sola mujer. Siempre me importó más la cantidad que la calidad… Idiota. Olviden esa frase desafortunada. A lo que voy es que nunca pensé en ellas más allá de lo físico, todas para mí eran iguales (obviando a Lily y a las locas de mis primas, claro está). Si tenían o no sentimientos, poco me importaba. Nos disfrutábamos mutuamente y _"Adiós, que pase la que sigue"._ "Una bolsa de mierda" deben pensar. No niego haber gozado cada momento (y que ellas lo hayan hecho), pero admito ante ustedes (palabra de Merodeador) que cada vez que la de turno se levantaba y se alejaba de mi lado medio desnuda, me sentía vacío.

Cuando terminamos Hogwarts, la Orden pasó a ocupar todo mi tiempo y una parte de ese vacío comenzó a llenarse. Me sentía útil, acompañado. No era un adosado, todos nos ayudábamos en cuanto podíamos y poníamos la oreja para escuchar al otro (aunque lo que dijese fuese una completa estupidez). Todo aquello, para alguien como yo, su interlocutor, que provenía de un lugar tan podrido, en donde hasta su madre le había deseado un Avada Kedavra, bueno, pues… era algo muy valioso.

Volví al refugio de la Orden. Me había aparecido en mitad de la noche y como todavía no tenía sueño, me había zambullido a la cocina. Cuando mi cabeza está muy acelerada necesito comer para matar el tiempo hasta que el sueño finalmente me alcanzara y ganara. Me senté en la sala, solo, pensando. Desde que James y Lily se habían _"juntado"_ para dar a luz a mi sucesor y ahijado, apenas se dejaban ver por aquí. _"Por seguridad"_ había dicho Albus. Por su parte Lunático y Colagusano estaban tan absortos en sus misiones por Irlanda que pocas veces coincidíamos. Así que ahí me ven (o imagínenme) solo y con una manzana en mi mano, pensando en cualquier cosa.

-¿Me das un bocado?

La voz seductora de Marlene provocó que una corriente eléctrica me despertará de mi modorra y fijará mis ojos en los suyos. Un momento... ¿Qué hacía vestida así?... ¿Acaso tenía una cita?

Le lancé la fruta, sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, ¡Y qué cuerpo! ¡Vamos! Es una mujer con un físico y una actitud que le hacían ganar varios puntos. Digamos que, si fuera un partido de Quidditch, yo sería el buscador y ella mi snitch, 150 puntos.

-¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté intentando parecer despreocupado mientras rascaba mi barbilla y la examinaba de reojo.

- _ **Tú**_ a ningún lado- había dicho dándole un mordisco a la manzana, contoneándose hasta ocupar la silla frente a mí- Voy a salir, soy una esclava de la Orden, pero todavía soy joven y quiero festejar.

-¿Con quién? - mi interrogatorio ya parecía algo desesperado- bah… pregunto… no… olvídalo.

Ella largó una pequeña carcajada algo infantil, que me hizo sonreír casi sin buscarlo.

-Sola, ¿Me quieres acompañar?

Ohh… la sutileza de McKinnon era envidiable. Es mi yo femenino. La Eva de mi Adán, asusta. Bueno… a decir verdad… ninguna mujer, **_nunca_** , había tomado la iniciativa frente a mí y aquello me animó.

Miré hacia ambos lados como buscando a otra persona. Ella volvió a reír.

-¿Vienes o no?

-… Voy… alguien debe cuidarte…

-No será necesario. Soy mejor hechicera que tu Black, ¿u olvidas la cantidad de veces que te humillé en duelo?

-No recuerdo ¿No te habrás confundido con Regulus?

Marlene me dedicó una sonrisa pícara, de lado, mientras salíamos al exterior.

-Nunca podría equivocarme contigo.


	3. Una despedida

Cómo poner en palabras lo que vivimos aquella noche. Creímos conveniente caminar un poco, era peligroso, pero ni modo, queríamos disfrutar de una charla amena. Nos conocíamos desde hacía muchos años, hasta tuvimos un idilio cuando teníamos trece, pero la cagué como el idiota que soy. Quedamos como amigos. Así que después de tanto tiempo esta era la primera vez que estábamos así, lado a lado, sin James o Remus de por medio, intercambiando palabras como viejos conocidos. Mientras hablaba de cosas banales ella no podía apartar la mirada del cielo. Algo que siempre me llamó la atención sobre Marlene era que nunca miraba al suelo mientras caminaba, siempre de frente, pisando fuerte, aunque corriera el riesgo de caer en un pozo, parecía querer decirle al mundo **_"Aquí estoy, abran paso"._**

Cuando arribamos al pub nos pusimos a bailar al son de la música muggle, como si no existiera un mañana, como si la guerra nos fuese ajena. Nos merecíamos ese momento, un momento absolutamente nuestro. Bebimos unos tragos, pero nunca llegamos a embriagarnos. Queríamos disfrutar de esa noche, recordarla. Al salir de allí unas dos horas después, tomamos un helado y continuamos hablando, bromeando. En un momento dije un chiste que me había enseñado Cornamenta, algo sobre vacas y grillos, increíblemente estúpido e infantil, pero ella rió, rió con ganas. Hasta pude distinguir unas pequeñas lágrimas asomarse por el rabillo de sus ojos. Y de repente, como de la nada esas risas se convirtieron en un llanto tan sentido que aún me recorren escalofríos al recordarlo.

Permanecí en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. No soy bueno en estas situaciones, me pongo nervioso.

\- Se que fue un chiste malo, pero tampoco para tanto- digo como un idiota, mientras coloco una mano en su espalda. La escucho reír aún en su dolor.

Marlene levanta la vista y me propina un pequeño golpe con una débil sonrisa. Solía reaccionar así cuando alguien la veía llorar. **_"No soy débil, el llanto es para Quejicus"._** Dos veces la vi así, una cuando murió su lechuza (Lunático se la comió mientras se encontraba transformado) y otra aquella noche.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto mientras la analizo bajo la luz de las farolas que iluminaban la no muy concurrida calle.

\- Me voy Sirius- suspira amargamente, a la vez que con sus manos limpia su rostro- Es mi última noche en Londres.

Lo soltó tan tranquila que me hizo enojar. ¿Por qué se iba? ¿A dónde? Me sentía traicionado y triste…

\- Pero volverás…- digo como una afirmación, aunque en aquel momento se oyera como una súplica.

\- Cuando la guerra termine volveré a **_tu_** lado. Viajaré a la campiña donde vive mi familia… Mi tío murió hace unas semanas a manos de unos mortífagos. Mi madre está desconsolada, así que la acompañaré durante un tiempo. Me necesita...

 ** _"Yo también"_** ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé? La cabeza me daba vueltas. De cualquier modo, ella posó su mirada en mí sorprendida. Tal vez me había arrojado un _"Legeremens"_ y apenas me había percatado. La miro otra vez, de refilón, mordiendo mis labios reuniendo valor, el valor que creía perdido. Pero de repente, me percato de que mis labios se encontraban llenos de Marlene. Ella, se había adelantado y con fuerza me había arrojado contra la pared más próxima, cercándome como una bestia a su presa. Con sus manos sujetaba mi camisa y con su boca recorría la mía. Así nos encontrábamos, besándonos dulce y salvajemente. Quería más, necesitaba más de ella. Pero así, tan rápido como un minuto se apartó de mí lentamente. Nuestras respiraciones se oían agitadas. Ella apoyó delicadamente una mano en mi pecho y su rostro sobre mi mejilla izquierda.

\- Nos volveremos a ver Canuto, antes de que nos demos cuenta la guerra terminara y estaré aquí, contigo para continuar con este asunto. - susurró en mi oído.

Y rio, con sus labios, con sus ojos, con su corazón. Se apartó de mí aún más, levantando su varita para desaparecer, dejándome solo.


	4. Una conexión

No podía ni quería olvidar aquel beso. Habían pasado dos meses y Marlene seguía conmigo, permanecía en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón. No podía esperar tanto para verla otra vez. Ya parecía Cornamenta y su obsesión con la pelirroja. Preguntaba todos los días si había novedades de McKinnon, si había dejado algo dicho, cómo se encontraba y demás. Las lechuzas eran peligrosas porque podían ser interceptadas por el enemigo por lo que los mensajes llegaban de las formas más insólitas y en los momentos más inesperados. Una noche había entrado a bañarme. Después de patrullar un poco las calles de Londres, necesitaba un baño caliente para relajarme y despejar un poco mis pensamientos.

\- Sirius.

Asustado, apreté el envase de shampoo, vaciándolo por completo sobre mi cabeza.

\- ¿Marlene?

\- El espejo, Sirius, estoy aquí- descorro rápidamente la cortina de la ducha, mojado, lleno de espuma, envuelvo con una pequeña toalla la mitad de mi cuerpo.

En efecto, al aproximarme al espejo del tocador, no encuentro mi reflejo sino la bella sonrisa de Marlene. Llevaba el cabello corto y de un color café oscuro, y su rostro, otrora moreno, se encontraba pálido. Pero sus ojos, traviesos, brillaban como los de una niña.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un hechizo nuevo. ¡Merezco un premio! Lo tendré que patentar- dijo en un susurro como si se hubiese olvidado de algo importante- Lo inventé hace poco – prosiguió- es una forma segura de poder comunicarnos y además divertida- dijo mientras deslizaba su vista sobre mi torso desnudo.

\- McKinnon, no te creía de esas que les gusta mirar.

Prorrumpió es unas pequeñas carcajadas.

\- No soy Myrtle pero no niego que me gusta lo que veo.

\- Ejem… Estoy feliz de verte Marlene, de verdad.

\- Yo también Sirius – y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

\- Y tampoco me molesta tenerte de espectadora de lujo.

\- Jajaja lo sé. Si me preguntaran, no dudaría ni un segundo de estar allí, contigo.

Ahora yo era el que sentía un intenso calor en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba cambiar el tono de la conversación, si no lo hacía no podría resistir mucho más.

\- Te queda muy bien ese look- exclamo con un ademán de las manos.

\- ¿Sí? A mi no me gusta nada, pero son órdenes- dijo mientras que con un dedo señalaba más arriba- necesitaba cambiar mi apariencia por si acaso…

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Un poco aburrida, no te puedo mentir, aunque…

\- ¿Qué?

Sobre el rostro de Marlene se había extendido un manto de misterio, algo en ella había cambiado.

\- Prométeme que no enloquecerás.

\- Depende- confieso algo temeroso. ¿Habrá conocido a alguien en mi ausencia?

\- No es lo que tu crees tonto- exclama divertida. Definitivamente aplica "Legeremens" conmigo, o soy un maldito libro abierto.

\- Cuenta.

\- La granja de los Knight. Creo que sirve de punto de reunión para los seguidores de Voldy.

¿Los **_Knight?_** ¡Claro! ¡Ahora recuerdo! El anciano Christopher, murió hace dos años después de la trágica muerte de sus hijos y esposa en el medio de un ataque en el Mundial de Quidditch. Su hija Ambrosia salió con Lunático en cuarto año.

Mi corazón se estrujaba en mi pecho y aquello no era una buena señal. Con mis manos aferraba con fuerza el lavabo.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Albus?

\- Fue el quien me asigno esta misión- largó mientras se encogía de hombros- era la adecuada para hacerlo, según él. Ahora necesito asegurarme si las teorías son ciertas.

\- ¡No! - grité desesperado- No, no hagas nada estúpido ¡Por Merlín! Espera refuerzos, espérame.

\- Tranquilo Canuto, soy una profesional.

\- "Nunca te confíes", ¿lo olvidaste? Le pediré a Albus mi traslado.

\- ¡Basta! No seas idiota perro. ¿Para qué te habré dicho? James y Lily te necesitan.

\- James y Lily no necesitan a nadie más que a ellos.

\- ¿Y Harry?, ¿él no te necesita? Eres un estúpido Black- dijo ofuscada. Respiró profundamente, buscando calmarse- Eres su mejor amigo Sirius, en quien más se fían, no los abandones…

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Confía en mí, soy fuerte, más fuerte que tú- bromeó mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho- Yo estoy bien Sirius, nada me ocurrirá, no está en mis planes morir. Para que te quedes tranquilo, si las cosas se ponen difíciles pediré ayuda. Además, nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente y estoy ansiosa por poder cumplirlo- y sonrió de lado- nos veremos mañana a la misma hora, piensa en mí querido- guiñó un ojo arrojándome un beso. El hechizo había terminado. El espejo ahora devolvía mi reflejo, como si Marlene hubiese sido un sueño, un espíritu. Me dejó allí, con la palabra en la boca y un sinfín de sentimientos arremolinados en mi pecho.


End file.
